


Shower Stalker

by Oncer4Life69Dearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer4Life69Dearie/pseuds/Oncer4Life69Dearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know if I should continue this it's my first fic but I want people's opinion before continuing. The prompt was Belle spots her neighbor Mr. Gold peeping on her & decides to give him a show. To Ladybookwormwithteeth I know you didn't request this but you love smut and I wanted to give you something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBookwormWithTeeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/gifts).



At 8 PM right after work, like clockwork, in the apartment complex that she was thinking of moving out of, Belle French took a shower. The only problem, in her opinion, was the fact that her shower was in front of a window and there were no curtains in her bathroom. It didn’t help matters that when she took a shower she felt watched, and she was unsure of where from. For all Belle knew it could have been one of her former beaus, which beyond scared Belle. After all, the last person with whom she was involved was a grade A pervert and dumped after the first date. She tried asking Mr. Gold, one of her neighbors whom she had a secret desire for, to install a curtain on her bathroom window. However, he was met with failure. She even tried installing them herself but her height and clumsiness challenged her. After the ninth failed attempt, she ungraciously threw in the towel. 

Andrew Gold had a long-standing crush on Belle since he met her. He had moved into the building across the street from hers. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but every night he waited for it to be 8 PM. The anticipation was excruciating. Belle French was not only a goddess that he could not take his eyes off of, but she also had the most enchanting personality he had ever met.

Belle French had a curvaceous body that he could trace with his eyes; beautiful blue eyes that he could stare into for infinity. She most certainly had the best pair of breasts, the most beautiful teeth, hair that he was certain he could play with for hours, and long legs that went on for miles. When Belle came to him to tell him about the curtains he worried he had been found out, but reassured himself that Belle did not know that it was he that was her admirer. He tried to quiet a twinge in his heart and hoped that she would never suspect that it was someone as unworthy as he felt he was. Perhaps, she might think it was just another disgruntled suitor, like the last, Lenny Aston. He hated all of them; none of them were good enough for her. Of course, he knew Belle was out of his league as well, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire her from afar. Regardless, she could never know that it was the creepy old guy next door.

His biggest fears were realized one Friday. Belle was taking a shower, as usual, and she happened to glance across the street. As their eyes met, he knew he was indeed in trouble. Belle’s eyes widened in disbelief as she locked eyes with her crush and best friend who was watching her with lusty eyes. She couldn’t believe that the gorgeous man of her dreams was ogling her. She decided the next day she would give him a show. She smiled to herself. Soon all her naughty dreams would come true when he couldn’t resist. 

Gold had been so careful and now Belle had finally caught him. Fear gripped his chest and he was sure it was over. Belle would see him as a lecherous old man. He was sure that the most important friendship he had in his life was officially over. He would never set eyes on that delectable body or ever kiss those precious lips. He would never engage her in pleasant conversation or enjoy her giddy laugh. As the thoughts settled within him, he collapsed to the floor and began to break down.

In the apartment next-door, Belle prepared for work. She didn’t know how to feel about how Gold had been watching her. Some part of her couldn't believe it and she questioned her eyes; and part of her wanted to get him back. ) All this time Andrew had promised to get curtains for her window. The whole time he had been watching her from his apartment. She had trouble sorting out her thoughts. Did he just notice her body? Did he just watch because he was able to? Was he just looking in her direction while really looking at something else? Maybe she was just imagining eyes staring at her? After all, there were plenty of gorgeous women Andrew could fantasize about. Cora Mills lived next door, Zelena lived a floor above, not to mention that Milah Waters worked with him every day and lived somewhere in the building. Belle decided it was definitely not her Andrew was looking at and decided maybe it was time to give up on her hopeless crush. She would have to settle on the idea that she and Andrew would be nothing more than just friends and with that in mind part of Belle's heart broke. She knew her life didn't have happy endings, right?


End file.
